Say A Little Prayer
by HannahBanana94
Summary: Katy has never had an easy life. From her mum leaving when she was little to being the daughter of a King, Katy was never guaranteed an easy life anyway. But, how eventful can this teenagers life turn out? Very, is the answer.


**Summary: **_Katy has never had an easy life. From her mum leaving when she was little to being the daughter of a King, Katy was never guaranteed an easy life anyway. But, how eventful can this teenagers life turn out? Very, is the answer. _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Emmerdale or anything affiliated with this fanfiction. The only thing I own is Katy King. **

**This idea just came to me right now. I will be posting TWO other Emmerdale fanficitons, soon (a story and a prequel to that story, which will be posted before the actually story).**

**The first couple of chapters will be very here, there and everywhere. Because I can't write from the first moment they arrived, it will be every skippidy-do for a while. Possibly the first 10 chapters, then I'll try and get a nice flow into it, kay? :D**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**_March 2004_**

"I had Colleen on the phone last night," Jimmy began after the celebrations died down.

"What's she phoning you?" Carl asked, as the subject of his estranged wife came up.

"Sadie was having her hair done. She wasn't happy," Jimmy continued.

"Tell her to change her stylist, then," Carl joked.

"Not Sadie. Colleen," Jimmy corrected him "You wanna sort things out with her."

"They are sorted," Carl replied quickly.

"Now that we've got the contract there's nothing to stop you from going home," Jimmy said.

"I like it here," Carl said, scoffing.

"Matt, you tell him," Jimmy told his brother.

"It's his life," Matthew replied.

"No, it isn't," Jimmy said, forcefully "Because if Colleens unhappy, then Sadies unhappy. And if Sadies unhappy, well, you know what that means."

"I'm not scared of your Missus," Carl said sharply.

"He says it like he almost believes it," Matthew joked, before they all heard the door opening. A young girl, no older than eleven, comes running in. Her brown hair falling down her back in a ponytail and wrapped up snugly in a brown coat.

"Katy, what are you doing here?" Carl asked, seeing his daughter, who was supposed to be with his wife, her stepmother, and two younger children.

"There was another reason Colleen wasn't happy," Jimmy said, taking a swing of his wine, before the door closed again.

"What have I told you boys about starting without me," Tom King said entering the room, before laughing along with the three of his sons "Come on, sweetheart. Come sit beside your old Grandad," He said patting Katy on the back, while going over to sit at the table.

* * *

"To new beginnings," Tom said holding up her glass. The four Kings clinked their glasses together in celebration "You lads have done me proud."

"It was easy really," Carl said.

"It was for you," Jimmy said poking his younger brother.

"Yeah, pulling the wool over peoples eyes is what he does best," Matthew said laughing.

"Hey, quiet down, she's sleeping over there," Tom said, pointing over to his granddaughter fast asleep on the couch, snuggled up to her teddy.

"What's Katy doing here, anyway?" Carl asked looking over at her. It wasn't like he wasn't happy to see her, it was just, he suspected that she'd be with Colleen and the kids.

"Colleen came round this afternoon and dropped her off," Tom replied.

"Why?" Carl asked.

"Because she'd had enough of Katy's behaviour" Jimmy told them what Colleen had told him the previous night.

"And that's my fault?" Carl exclaimed "She's never liked Colleen."

"Alright, thats enough," Tom said "Now, back on subject. We can't get complacent. This is where the hard work really starts. Okay, so we've got the contract. Now we've got to persuade Zoe Tate to sell us those trucks. Then, we can build from there. I was King & Sons to be a name that people respect. That means hard graft and grabbing every opportunity as it comes along. I know you lads won't let me down, but, let's not lose sight of the main objective. One way or another, I'm going to get my hands on Home Farm. It's what your mother would have really wanted."

* * *

"For this price we could have bought a fleet of new trucks," Jimmy said looking over the contract that Matthew had made with Zoe Tate, earlier that day.

"Don't change the subject," Matthew chuckled.

"Have you seen this?" Jimmy asked Carl.

"Has it got any pictures?" Carl joked before sitting down next to Katy on the couch, who was playing with a barbie doll.

"Comedian," Jimmy said with a serious face "If it had any pictures, she'd be able to understand it and she's eleven."

"Hey," Katy piped up, in an outraged tone "I'm nearly twelve."

"And to be honest Jimmy, she probably could understand it better than you," Matthew joked "It's like Dad says, we need to get Zoe Tate on our side."

"I don't see why," Jimmy spoke.

"She's someone who wants to do business with," Matthew elaborated.

"Just 'cause she sells us a few trucks," Jimmy said "doesn't say she's gonna part with anything else."

"Who knows what people might do when they're desperate," Matthew stated.

"Is she desperate?" Jimmy asked, intrigued.

"Not yet" Matthew replied, just as someone came through the door.

"Hiya, mate. You don't fancy going out and getting absolutely hammered, do ya?" Scott Windsor asked, as he waltzed in. He didn't look to be in a good mood either. Carl jumped up from the couch at the sound of his voice "I've had a hell of a day," He looks around the room and recognised Matthew from when he was at Home Farm earlier that day. Matthew and Jimmy just smirked at Scott "What's he doing here?"

"Hello, again" Matthew greeted him.

"He's not hassling you, is he?" Scott asked, outraged that Matthew was there. Yet again, he didn't know the truth, did he? Jimmy and Matthew laughed "Don't tell me that he's a friend of yours."

"Not exactly," Carl said, chewing on his chewing gum.

"And who are you?" Scott asked Jimmy.

"Carl's big brother" Jimmy answered.

"What?" Scott asked, shocked.

"How do you think we won that contract?" Jimmy asked, rhetorically. Of course Scott had figured it out by now "Good, honest endeavor?" Scott slowly looked over towards Carl, who shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't believe you. I took you on. I made you haulage manager," Scott said, outraged "And all the time, you were plotting behind my back."

"Sorry, mate," Carl shrugged.

"Sorry?" Scott questioned "Is that all you can say?"

"It was business," Carl said, as an excuse, then extended his hand "No hard feelings, eh?" Scott hesitated before taking his hand, pulling him towards him and socking him across the face.

"That's enough," Jimmy stepped in "Not in front of children, eh?"

"You alright?" Matthew asked, patting Carl on the back, who was clutching his nose.

"Not again," Carl complained.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"I think he's broken my nose" Carl said.

"There'll be more than that by the time, I'm finished with you," Scott threatened.

"Katy, why don't you head upstairs," Jimmy suggested "Until we sort this out"

"You people are such bad influences" Katy said, hopping off the couch and quickly bouncing up the stairs.

* * *

**So, whaddaya think? **

**Who watched the live ep for emmerdale? Literally the best live episode, beating out corries and both of eastenders. I'm going to miss Carl though? Who am I going to gawk at now that Tom Lister is gone (apart from Adam, Andy and David ;]) **

**So, review for new chapters. Next chapter will have a few different timelines inside it, this is more of an introductory chapter. **


End file.
